10 Music Drabbles
by PhoenixWytch
Summary: Response to the iPod Shuffle/Mix Tape challenge


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist.' If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

**My Girlfriend Who Lives In Canada - Avenue Q**

My wife would have loved Lisbon. Really she would have. Their sense of truth and justice would have bound them together. Their need to save the world. The difference between them is in how they would save it.

My wife was anti-guns and anti-violence. She abhorred both with a deep burning passion. She felt the evils of the world were somehow all connected with guns and violence. She was so innocent and naive at times. She had never seen the true evil that one human could contain.

Lisbon is a fighter. She uses violence and guns. She has seen all to much of the evils of humans. She carries her gun with the sole purpose of protecting everyone. Even the evil doers. She knows that evil is not in the guns and the violence. She knows that violence is sometimes a necessary indulgence.

**Fidelity - Regina Spektor**

Jane still wears his wedding band. He still blames himself for what happened to her. He still dreams of her. He still calls her name and reaches for her in his sleep. He still craves revenge on the man that took her from him. He still loves her with all his heart.

She knows all these things about him and she says it doesn't bother her. She says that she understands and that what they have is just for dealing with the stress of their job. She says many things about them, but all that she says is a lie.

She really wants him to heal and move on with his life. She really wants him to stop dreaming of the one he lost. She really wants him to want her. She really wants him to love her with all of his heart. She really, really wants him to take off that reminder of all she will never be to him.

**Me Against The World - Simple Plan**

His plan had been to kill Red John, the man that killed his family. His plan had been to make Red John suffer. His plan has blown up in his face and now he is being held with a knife to his throat. He realizes that this is most likely when his life will end. He closes his eyes and waits.

POP!

A gunshot rings out and he falls to the floor with the monster known as Red John on top of him. He lies there under the body for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a few seconds before suddenly it's gone and he is turned over.

"Jane?"

Her voice is soft and hesitant, like she is afraid that she hit him along with Red John. Like she is afraid that she has lost him to Red John like he lost his family. He opens his eyes and finally really truly looks at her.

"Thank you, Lisbon."

**TGIF - Lonestar**

'This has been a long, tiring, headache filled week. Thank god it's almost over.' Thought Lisbon as she walks into CBI headquarters.

Monday the team catches a case and Jane just has to pull one of his harebrained schemes. His little stunt sends one of their suspects running and ends with the kid in the hospital.

Tuesday had Minelli calling her into his office to yell at her to control her consultant and keep him from hypnotizing others. Especially other agents.

Wednesday they finally wrapped up Monday's case, so all in all it was not too bad.

Thursday Jane spent the day entertaining the interns with his 'magic' tricks. The female interns flirting and hanging off him were making Lisbon sick as she watched. Though she pasted a smile on her face and forced herself to laugh at his antics.

Today...today she dressed up a little in hopes that it would be a slow day and she could treat herself to a night on the town. At least that was her plan until she walks into her office and Jane smiles at her as he asks, "Will you please have dinner with me tonight, my dear Lisbon?" She smiles and says, "Yes."

Her last thought has she sits down to finish up some paperwork after he leaves her office is 'Thank God for Fridays.'

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script**

Sometimes he thinks he should move on with his life. Sometimes he thinks he should see what else is out there for him. Sometimes he thinks he should paint the wall in his room. Sometimes he thinks he should let go of the idea of revenge. Sometimes he thinks he should take off his wedding band. Sometimes he thinks he is falling in love with his boss lady. Sometimes he thinks all these things, but not now.

Now he is kneeling in front of two cold stone tablets. The tablets have inscriptions of 'Beloved wife and mother, forever loved.' and 'Lovely little angel, beloved daughter.' These are his reminders of why he can never move on. No matter how much he might want to.

**Love Story - Taylor Swift**

He, Patrick Jane, is speechless. His boss, friend and lover had just asked an enormous life changing question.

"You just asked me to marry you...You asked me."

"Well...Yes. I want to get married and seeing how we're lovers..."

He smiles and says, "Okay. Yes."

"Oh... I mean... Wait, yes? You're saying yes?"

"What else would I say?"

"Um...No."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh. Good."

He presses a kiss to Lisbon's lips.

**U + Ur Hand - Pink**

She hates this assignment.

He loves this assignment.

She plasters a fake smile on as she sits in his lap.

He smiles as he watches her, aching to touch her.

She runs her hands through his hair as she kisses him. She thinks his hair is just about perfect.

He realizes that he is in trouble as he runs his hands up her back as they kiss.

She shifts on his lap and smiles for real.

He bites back a groan and watches as she leaves his lap to continue the assignment. He wishes they were at home.

She loves this assignment.

He hates this assignment.

**Overprotected - Britney Spears**

She tries to sneak back into her room. It doesn't work. They are sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"You're grounded."

She knows of her father's first family. She knows of her mother's hard life after her grandmother's death. She knows why they worry, but she's tired of being so overprotected.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Why won't you just let me live my life? Why are you always freaking out on me? I hate you!"

They stand up and head for the door. Just before he leaves the doorway, her father turns to face her.

"We do what we do because we love you. We don't want to lose you."

**Bang Bang - K'naan & Adam Levine**

Her gun is trained on him and tears are running down her cheeks.

"Please don't make me shoot you."

He watches her, his jaw clenched tight, his hand wrapped around the handle of the knife.

"I won't let you stop me. He has to pay for what he did to them."

Her hands want to fall and let him do this, but her honor and duty won't let her.

"He'll pay, I promise, but I need you to put the knife down first. Please?"

He looks from her to the monster he wants to kill then back to her before he drops the knife.

"Okay..."

Her face reflects relief, before she shifts slightly and her finger pulls the trigger.

He quickly turns in shock, the monster he had agreed to let go was down and bleeding behind him. The knife he'd let fall clutched in it's hand.

**Something's Gotta Give - Sammy Davis Jr.**

The team crowds around Lisbon's office door, listening to them face off against each other again.

Lisbon's up in Jane's face, yelling at him, for the stunt he's pulled with the latest female suspect. Her eyes are bright with anger and jealousy. He stands there with his cocky grin and his eyes shining with amusement. Both of them seeming to not notice the rest of their team outside listening to them.

Van Pelt and Rigsby are glad they're not the ones being yelled at, but Cho...Cho knows that this altercation was planned and he is hoping that it doesn't blow up in their faces.

Suddenly the yelling to cut off and a muffled thump is heard, like a person was pushed up against a wall or door. The teams listens intently for any other clues as to what is going on and they get just that as they hear a soft moan followed by a quiet chuckle.

Van Pelt and Rigsby's eyes show shock before they hurry back to their desks. Cho smiles just a bit and wishes the two in the office the best of luck before he sits back at his desk.

When the office door finally opens several minutes later and Lisbon walks out, just slightly rumpled with her lips bruised, a small smile on her face. Jane follows calmly behind her, his hair just a bit messier and his suit has some new wrinkles, still smiling that cocky grin of his.

The team pretends they had stayed at their desks and that they don't notice anything different between the two. They all pretend that something's still gotta give...


End file.
